


The Tell of the Teeth

by satincolt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gags, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Season 6 Spoilers, Teasing, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/pseuds/satincolt
Summary: Shiro is an observant man.  It doesn’t take him long to notice that when things get hot and heavy, Keith loses control.  His first hint was claws digging into his back during one rough fuck when he’d just seen Keith cut his nails after his shower not thirty minutes prior.  His next clue was the collection of four evenly-spaced shallow puncture wounds on his right shoulder from Keith’s teeth as he bit down reflexively in his climax.  What sealed the deal, though, was when Shiro whispered“open your eyes for me, baby,”as he fingered Keith through an orgasm and when Keith’s eyes flew open, they were amethyst jewels set into gold backing.Basically, Keith turns Galra when he fucks.





	The Tell of the Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Uses a mix of AMAB and AFAB language

Shiro is an observant man.  It doesn’t take him long to notice that when things get hot and heavy, Keith loses control.  His first hint was claws digging into his back during one rough fuck when he’d just seen Keith cut his nails after his shower not thirty minutes prior.  His next clue was the collection of four evenly-spaced shallow puncture wounds on his right shoulder from Keith’s teeth as he bit down reflexively in his climax.  What sealed the deal, though, was when Shiro whispered _“open your eyes for me, baby,”_ as he fingered Keith through an orgasm and when Keith’s eyes flew open, they were amethyst jewels set into gold backing.

Basically, Keith turns Galra when he fucks.

However, Shiro doesn’t know if Keith knows.  He doesn’t know if Keith knows how fucking _hot_ he finds it that he can drive his boyfriend to such desperation he loses his grip on his human form.  The ring gag that just landed in his lap doesn’t really clarify the matter.  He raises his gaze to find Keith standing in front of him, hands on hips, one eyebrow cocked.

“I know you noticed,” is all Keith says.  An unwarranted blush hits Shiro’s cheeks and he picks up the gag in his left hand, running his fingers along the brand-new stainless steel and synthetic leather straps. 

He looks back up at Keith.  “I don’t know what to do with this,” he says helplessly.  Keith steps forward until he’s kneeling straddling Shiro’s lap, his breath ghosting over Shiro’s lips.

“You put it on like this,” Keith teases, taking the gag gently from Shiro and wrapping it around his head.  “Then the ring goes in my mouth—”

“Okay, wiseass, I know how a gag works,” Shiro chuckles, cutting Keith off.  Keith grins at him, leaning in for a kiss before the gag makes it impossible.  When he pulls away, he holds the buckle at the back of his head in one hand while fitting the ring behind his teeth with the other, enabling Shiro to do up the buckle with his one hand.  With the gag is secured, Keith gives Shiro an expectant look and, when Shiro fails to respond, leans forward to head-butt his boyfriend.  That makes Shiro laugh again and topple backwards.  Keith settles comfortably on Shiro’s broad chest, wriggling his hips over Shiro’s pelvis to try and get a rise out of the man. 

Instead, Shiro folds his arm behind his head and just looks up at Keith.  He knows what game Keith is playing.  He also knows Keith won’t attempt the indignity of speaking with a gag in.  A smirk settles on his lips as Keith frowns down at him, though its menacing effect is pretty well negated by his mouth held open in a vulnerable gape by the gleaming metal ring.  He wriggles his hips more insistently.  Shiro bucks his hips up once, jolting Keith forward.  It should’ve pushed a moan out of his throat, but Keith, for all his focused stubbornness, is silent.  So this won’t be an easy game, then.

In one sudden movement, Shiro pops one hip up off the bed with enough momentum to topple Keith, sending him sprawling over the comforter.  Shiro settles over his thighs, their positions reversed.  Keith’s eyes flash; he would be grinning dangerously if he could.  Shiro returns the implied grin, placing his pointer finger gently on the center of Keith’s plush lower lip.  Keith can’t playfully nip like he normally would.

Leisurely, Shiro trails his finger downwards, over Keith’s throat, tracing looping patterns across his pulse before reaching his collarbones.  Shiro’s fingers dance across the bones which stand out prominently from Keith’s pecs, especially when he raises his arms up and folds his forearms beneath his head.  Keith’s shirt prevents Shiro from going any lower.  He tugs at the hem of it, rocking his weight back enough that Keith can yank it off over his head in one quick motion.  The smooth, pale canvas of Keith’s chest lies in front of him now.  Shiro takes his time still, trailing four fingers over Keith’s skin light enough to tickle, to make his boyfriend squirm.  Just when Keith looks complacent with this sensation, Shiro lets his nails bite in, making four parallel red lines across Keith’s sternum.  Still, Keith is silent.  His breathing speeds up slightly, made louder and more apparent by the gag.

Shiro cups the slight softness over Keith’s right pec, letting his thumb barely graze the nipple.  There’s a sharp intake of breath and a slight squirm.  Shiro does it again.  No reaction this time.  He catches Keith’s eyes and holds them, slowly bringing his hand up to his mouth to suck on two fingers sloppily.  Blood rushes to Keith’s cheeks as he watches, his gaze dipping down to where Shiro’s lips are shiny with spit, parted around his own two fingers; Shiro’s tongue peeks out from between his digits to completely wet them.  When he’s satisfied, he returns his hand to Keith’s chest, rolling his sensitive nub between two hot, wet fingers.  Keith’s breath becomes heavy, but he still resolutely makes no noise. 

In the absence of his right hand, Shiro bends down and takes Keith’s other nipple into his mouth without warning.  Keith’s hips buck then he arches his back, pushing into the twin sensations of Shiro’s hand and mouth.  Shiro takes his dear, sweet time tracing shapes around Keith’s areola with the point of his tongue, looking up through his lashes to find Keith’s eyes dark and dilated, watching him lustfully.  He is, however, annoyingly good at suppressing his reactions.  Shiro takes the nipple in his teeth, worrying his jaw back and forth; at the same time he pinches Keith’s other nipple _hard_ and that earns him some feedback.  Keith’s head drops heavily against the bed, his chest heaving beneath Shiro with labored breaths.  The _best_ part, though, is how Keith’s canines begin to visibly lengthen.  The gag puts Keith’s teeth on full display; he can’t hide that reaction from Shiro.  Victorious, Shiro hums, making Keith arch further into him. 

Finally, Shiro sits up and admires his handiwork.  It’s subtle, but he knows where to look for it.  Keith’s fisted hands in the comforter above his head hide claws, he knows.  The sharpened canines glinting against the gag are catlike, but not yet elongated into needle-like fangs capable of delivering a nasty bite.  His high, fine cheeks are a dusky rose with blush and his eyes, always the last thing to go, are half-closed with hazy pleasure but still humanly black and white.  Keith’s chest is rising and falling with rapid breaths, all his attention focused on not making any sounds. 

“You’re so stubborn,” Shiro murmurs fondly, allowing his fingertips to drag down the center line of Keith’s body until they bump up against his belt.  “Still not making noise.  Am I not making you feel good?”

Keith shakes his head, his fists loosening their death grip on the poor bedsheets slightly.  Shiro smiles at him.  “I’m glad.  Take these off for me.”

Shiro swings off of Keith’s legs enough to allow him to obey the order.  Keith pulls off his pants and boxers in one go, spreading his legs to reveal swollen pink pussy lips and a hard little cock, glossy with arousal.  Shiro bites his lip and slowly, deliberately, presses his thumb to the head of Keith’s cock, pushing it down, grinding against it.  Above him, Keith gasps desperately and that translates into a buck of the hips that shoves Shiro’s thumb into the soft, soaking entrance of Keith’s cunt.  That action forces another gasp out of Keith, so close to vocalization.  Shiro grins, pressing his advantage and his thumb deeper into Keith’s willing body.  Keith’s canines are becoming more and more prominent, his premolars sharpening as well.  With his eyes screwed shut, though, Shiro can’t gauge the transformation there.  He twists his hand, stroking the ribbed front wall  to try to draw an even better reaction out of Keith.  When that doesn’t work, Shiro tries a different approach.

He removes his thumb, smirking at the disappointed hiss from his lover.  “It’s alright, baby, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, swirling two fingers through the thick slick between Keith’s folds.  Teasingly, steadily, he pushes his fingertips inside, garnering a soft, satisfied huff.  It’s mesmerizing to watch his digits disappear into Keith’s body.  He doesn’t go too deep, though, intent on teasing Keith until he breaks.  A heavy puff of air draws Shiro’s attention back to Keith’s face, away from his delicious-looking pussy.  Keith’s heavily lidded eyes are still human, but the emotion in them is feral.  It’s raw lust.  All his teeth are daggerlike weapons.  The pillowcase above him is torn.  His blush has flooded all the way from his cheeks to his chest.  Shiro licks his teeth, the sight stirring his cock in his pants.

“Oh, love, if you could see what a sight you are,” Shiro murmurs, voice rough.  He touches his pinky finger to the underside of Keith’s cock, right at the sensitive join to the inner labia.  Keith bucks into even the slight pressure, his breath barely edged with voice.  Shiro dips his pinky into the pool of wetness between Keith’s lips and spreads it across his cock, pressing harder now that the lack of friction makes even firm touches teasing.  He plunges his fingers deeper into Keith’s hole, letting his thumb drift downwards until it drags ever so lightly against Keith’s pucker.  Shiro looks up just in time to see Keith’s eyes snap open.

“Come on, baby, give it to me,” Shiro encourages him, wiggling all his fingers.  Keith’s eyes blow yellow-and-purple all at once and he lunges up with a snarl, so fast Shiro barely knows what’s happening until he’s looking up at Keith, gagged and Galra, and Keith is riding Shiro’s hand for all he’s worth, sitting on his hips so that Shiro’s own hand grinds heavily down onto his clothed cock.  Keith’s panting fast, bouncing his hips over Shiro’s, rubbing his hard cock against Shiro’s fingers and belt so roughly it’s got to hurt, but he’s too far gone to care.  Shiro looks up into his boyfriend’s alien eyes and sees desperation there.  He’s beginning to drool, his bottom lip shiny with spit he can’t swallow.  He needs _more,_ but without another hand Shiro can’t give him much more—except for his voice.

“God, baby, you look so good, riding my cock like that.  You’re good at it; too good; you’re a little cockslut, aren’t you?” Shiro growls, thrusting his fingers so deep into Keith he touches his cervix, despite the protest of his wrist.  “Take me all the way inside your greedy fucking body.  Touch yourself for me.  Do it,” he commands, groaning appreciatively when Keith brings his hands up to carefully fondle his own chest, mindful even in this state of his claws.  Shiro’s beginning to lose feeling in his hand but he pushes through it; Keith’s desperate writhing feels just as delicious for him as it does for Keith.  He’s soaking wet inside his boxers, growing frantic in his need to let himself out and have _something_ in his cunt, on his dick properly.  But _Keith, Keith—_ he’s a mess, a gorgeous, hot mess around Shiro’s hand and on his lap.

He pushes the tip of his finger inside Keith’s pucker and scissors his fingers inside Keith’s fluttering channel at the same time.  Keith lurches, his movements speeding up as the tension in his body ratchets up.  His pussy tightens to the point where Shiro can barely move his fingers.  He bites his lip.  Keith is right on the cusp, teetering on the edge of his climax and needing just a little push more. 

“My little Galra whore, fuck yourself on me.  You like having my fingers up your ass, in your hot wet pussy—”  Keith’s scream cuts Shiro off as he climaxes so hard, the contractions of his cunt threaten to break Shiro’s fingers.  “Oh god!” Shiro cries out, thrusting his hips up against Keith, who pitches helplessly forward onto Shiro’s chest.  Keith’s weight traps Shiro’s arm and numb hand, his body twitching with aftershocks as Shiro can’t withdraw his hand.  He just lies there for a minute, drooling on Shiro’s shoulder, until Shiro turns his head to kiss the shell of Keith’s ear.  That seems to spur him into action.

He unsticks himself from Shiro’s shirt, sitting up slowly with a wince as the motion moves Shiro’s hand inside him.  He dismounts with care.  Shiro hisses as he rotates his numb wrist, pins and needles flooding every finger as bloodflow returns.  Keith undoes the gag, his teeth and eyes having returned to normal in the afterglow of his orgasm.  There are angry red lines at the corner of his mouth where the gag bit into his skin.  His eyes are still glazed over, blank even as he turns his gaze on Shiro.

“Need a moment?” Shiro asks, a touch amused.  Keith swallows thickly, rolling his jaw and massaging his cheeks.  He nods.  “Me too,” Shiro responds, sitting up and rolling his wrist, wishing he could massage his own cramped forearm.  As if reading Shiro’s mind, Keith scoots closer to him and wordlessly takes his arm, digging sure thumbs into the locked muscles.  Slowly, they both loosen and then Keith slumps forward into Shiro, face buried in the crook of his neck.

“…wanna sleep,” Keith mumbles, barely intelligible.

“We have to clean up first,” Shiro says, too responsible for Keith’s level of fucked-out.  The man just makes a discontented growling noise somewhere between a garbage disposal and a gurgling drain in response.  Shiro amends his statement:  “or at least wipe yourself off with a wet towel.”

Grudgingly, Keith slithers off the bed and disappears into the bathroom with heavy steps.  Shiro heaves himself off the bed and follows, washing his hand at the sink while Keith rubs a towel over his face then lethargically cleans up the still-wet mess between his legs.  They return to bed, Keith situating himself so he’s using one of Shiro’s pecs as a pillow.  Shiro watches him drift off, a small fond smile on his face, until Keith’s eyes snap open and startle him.

“You didn’t get off,” he blurts, almost frantic.

“It’s okay; I’m too tired,” Shiro says honestly.  Ten minutes ago, he absolutely would’ve accepted a blowjob.  Right now, though, he’s just ready for sleep.  Keith makes a disappointed noise.

“Gotta pay you back later,” he sighs into Shiro’s collarbone.  Shiro wraps his arm around Keith’s waist.

“With interest?” he asks playfully.

“With interest.”  And with that, Keith’s out like a light, with Shiro not far behind him.


End file.
